


crack the shutters open wide

by panlesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, as he Deserves, soft, this is 1.2k of dan howell appreciation, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlesters/pseuds/panlesters
Summary: In the half light, his naked body looks beautiful and soft, but before Phil has a chance to really admire it, he’s walking over to the curtains and pulling them open. And Phil is speechless for a second.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	crack the shutters open wide

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to snow patrol of all bands and this song made me fuckin EMO i had to write it oop   
> based on crack the shutters by snow patrol   
> enjoy!

It’s warm when Phil wakes up. Which is a rare occurrence, when the radiator by the wall is broken and they spend most mornings huddling together in the cold. Reaching over to his phone, he stares blearily at the time in front of him. They’d told each other they were going to get up early today, make the most of it, get done all the jobs they don’t normally get done. Neither of them had remembered to set an alarm though, apparently. It’s gone 10a.m., and Dan is still fast asleep beside him. They’re both naked from the night before, which Phil thinks might be the reason they’ve laid in so late. He’s still exhausted, but he knows they have stuff to do today. Putting his phone back down, Phil stretches his arms and legs out as far as they’ll go, groaning softly as he feels a couple of joints click.

He’s reluctant to get out of bed, but it really is warm and he also really needs to wake Dan. Their curtains are drawn but there is light pouring through every tiny gap, dappling light across their floor and walls. It’s beautiful. It’s been too long since they’ve had a day like this, where the room is warmed by the heat outside and the sunlight is forcing its way in.

Eventually, Phil rolls out of bed. He makes his way over to the radiator and places his hands on it to cool them. Normally it’s freezing, but today just pleasantly cold. He stands for a few seconds, just staring at his hands as they wrap around the cold metal, before he turns and looks back at Dan. Dan, who still lies peacefully sleeping. It’s a shame to wake him. He’d much rather enjoy seeing Dan lie, completely relaxed, before he wakes up and they succumb to their usual routine of showering, getting breakfast, and settling into work.

When Phil feels like his hands are cold enough, he walks back to the bed, kneeling into the space where he’d just gotten up from. He gently places a cold hand on Dan’s chest, where he’s curled into himself, facing away from Phil. When he doesn’t get a response, he rests his other hand on Dan’s back. Dan shivers at the cold touch and makes a pathetic attempt at rolling away from the feeling.

“Mm, five more minutes.” It’s slurred, and Phil knows he’s still mostly asleep. Rolling his eyes, Phil begins to move the hand on his back, mapping out lines along his spine and around his shoulder blades, letting the gentle touches slowly lure him out of sleep. He begins to lean into the touch and Phil smiles softly as he begins to uncurl, instead arching his back a little like a cat. His arms come out to stretch in front of him, and Phil lifts the hand on his chest. When Dan’s arms have settled again, he rolls on to his back and squints his eyes up at Phil. Phil, in turn, smiles gently down at him as both hands spread out over Dan’s chest and begin to move, stretching out to cover as much of his body as they can. He’s still kneeling over Dan, watching the way he dopily smiles and yawns and squirms while Phil’s hands explore.

His hands run from his chest down to his belly, giving weak tickles, and when Dan attempts to roll away Phil laughs, relenting. His hands run back up, covering his chest again before reaching his shoulders, running down his arms and back up again, his palms lifting so that only his fingertips dance across Dan’s skin. From his arms, Phil’s hands run up to cover his collarbones, where his fingers dip into the join between Dan’s shoulder and neck, gentle fingers making sure no piece of skin is left untouched. His hands finally find purchase on Dan’s neck, covering nearly the whole expanse of skin. He can’t resist leaning down then, planting a kiss on Dan’s lips while his hands gently cup his neck. One kiss becomes two, then three, and it’s not long before Phil’s losing count, and losing his breath.

“Dan,” he huffs as he pulls back, “We have to get up.” Dan is looking up at him, a sleepy, cheeky grin on his face. A hand comes to wrap around Phil’s wrist, squeezing, while the other hand reaches up for Phil’s face, which has moved a little farther away from Dan’s to keep Phil focused.

“We don’t,” Dan croaks. Phil rolls his eyes. He knows it wouldn’t take much convincing to really get him back in bed for another couple of hours for a continuation of last night, or even just an extended lie in.

“Stop it,” Phil says, pressing one final kiss to Dan’s lips. “Come on, wake up.”

Dan groans dramatically but stretches out again, batting Phil’s arms away from his neck. Phil stays kneeling on the bed while Dan reaches for his own phone to look through the notifications.

It’s not long after that when Dan pulls himself out of bed. In the half light, his naked body looks beautiful and soft, but before Phil has a chance to really admire it, he’s walking over to the curtains and pulling them open. And Phil is speechless for a second. It’s a sight he’s seen before, but this morning he feels as though he’s watching it for the first time again.

Seeing Dan bathed in light as he opens the curtains is like watching a Greek god in all their glory, taking the time to walk among the mortals. The light pours out all around him, leaving his bare form silhouetted against the window. Phil squints at the rush of light, but in that moment he could have believed it was Dan’s own beauty causing him to shield his eyes.

When Dan turns around and meets his eyes, he holds a hand out to Phil. He looks straight out of a movie, and Phil is quick to move and join him in the light, a mere human taking the hand of an ethereal being. Now that Phil is stood next to Dan, he gets to see his body taking in the light from a completely new light. He almost looks like a marble statue from the way the light lands on his body and shines across his skin.

A hand winds itself around the back of Phil’s waist and pulls him close, Dan’s face moving to rest in the crook of Phil’s shoulder as he’s pulled close. A kiss is pressed to Phil’s skin, before Dan lifts his head again and presses another chaste kiss to Phil’s lips.

“Shower?” he asks, almost silently. His eyes take in light the same way the rest of his body has; like an immortal being. It almost looks like they’re on fire from the way the brightness mingles with the browns and reds that make up Dan’s eyes. He feels honoured to behold Dan like this, pure and beautiful and bathed in light, as if he was always meant to be seen this way.

“Join me?” Phil whispers back. Dan’s mouth quirks mischievously.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are appreciated, come scream at me on tumblr @ panlesters


End file.
